


General Padawan Kenobi

by Olorisstra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin hates Ataru, M/M, Obi-Wan and his hormones are not friends, Rating will turn to E down the line, Rex's mind has blue screened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olorisstra/pseuds/Olorisstra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan is turned into his eighteen years old self.</p><p>Hormonal puberty sets in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	General Padawan Kenobi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaegervega](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jaegervega).



> Based on a fanart post by @jaegervega on tumblr.
> 
> Just add: /post/142252208981/this-is-completely-self-indulgent-and-i-am-not to her tumblr url and you will see the original inspiration ;)
> 
> This will eventually become Cody/Obi-Wan, Cody/Rex and Echo/Fives, as far as I've written it, heading towards Cody/Obi-Wan/Rex.

Rex crossed his arms and frowned down at the padawan who had just run into the changing room. Cody, asshole that he was, had propped himself on his shoulder and was looking away from the kid, expression a study in ‘oh if you want to watch then feel free’-neutrality.

The kid, for some reason, reminded Rex of General Kenobi, though he doubted the General had ever been able to blush the particular shade of deep red the kid was achieving.

“Eyes up.” He ordered, sternly and waited, far more patiently than he thought such an invasion of the officer showers warranted, as the boy forced himself to unglue his eyes from Rex’s body and managed to raise them up, until they met his gaze.

Rex took a breath and started to open his mouth, to deliver a stern but not unkind lecture on propriety, not going running in places one wasn’t supposed to be, sticking by one’s Master and how it wasn’t appropriate to ogle people who hadn’t asked to be ogled.

And then closed his mouth again as the boy reared back, face almost horror-stricken and finished blushing up to his ears, mouth slamming shut with an audible click of teeth.

“I – I –.” He mumbled and then disappeared in a burst of what _had_ to be Force Speed, apparently having decided on discretion being the better part of valour.

“Well done, vod.” Cody said, finally moving his arm off Rex’s shoulder and shaking his head, far more amused than he was showing himself to be. “I think you might have scared him into never looking at a half-naked brother again.”

Rex turned to him, narrowing his eyes.

And was interrupted before he could speak again, this time by General Skywalker sliding the door open, with the Force given the swiftness of the movement, and looking around almost wildly, frowning when he didn’t found whatever it was that he was looking for.

“General?” Rex asked, feeling the beginnings of an headache coming on and praying, _praying_ , that the Council hadn’t decide to assign a second padawan to his General.

They were getting on well with Tano, especially Fives for some reason, but he wasn’t sure if the 501st could handle their General having _two_ little shadows to watch over as they flipped around, run straight at the enemy and threw people off walls.

“Have you seen a padawan, by any chance?” General Skywalker asked, doing that thing where he tried to act and look casual and failed disastrously. “About this high, long braid, mouthy little –” He cut himself off but the meaning was clear.

“Wouldn’t know about mouthy sir.” Cody replied, deadpan, because he really was an asshole. “He seemed to think himself unwelcome here and took off.”

“Unwelcome?” General Skywalker frowned, looking at Rex for clarification, because of course.

“He barreled in. I was about to warn him about refraining from behavior of that kind, when he decided to leave again.” He offered, skirting around the handful of seconds the boy had spent gaping at him and Cody like they were some bazaar display of exotic dancers.

“That’s strange.” General Skywalker frowned. Rex’s impeding headache started to take the first aching stabs at his frontal lobe. “He said he wanted to brief you himself and took off while we were distracted.” He told Cody, whose shoulders tensed.

O-ho. Maybe it was General Kenobi who was taking a padawan. Rex smirked a bit as he turned to look at his brother’s back. Fitting really, that after all the shit Cody had given him, his brother now would have to deal with his own mini-General.

“There was a left-over trap in the ruins we somehow missed.” General Skywalker explained.

Rex felt the smirk freeze on his mouth as his brain screeched to a halt. His mind decided that _now_ was a good moment to suddenly realize that the boy’s eyes had been blue-green, as far as the arousal-enlarged pupils had let him notice.

“Obi-Wan has been turned into his padawan self.”

Oh.

 _Kriff_.

 

* * *

 

Obi-Wan gave himself five minutes to panic at the fact that he just behaved like the kind of hormonally-challenged teenager he had never been before, especially not at this age.

Then, after brief consideration, he gave himself three more to regret the life choices of checking that strange Force signature out and going to brief his own Commander himself.

Finally, he composed himself as much as it was possible when his cheeks felt like they might be about to burst into flames and dropped down from the support beams of the hangar, dropping down into a meditation pose on the wing of one of Anakin’s starfighters on the landing.

He took a deep breath and sank himself down into Emptying Meditation, to try and get rid of the feelings and thoughts that had taken a hold on his brain, --

( _I’d like to lick those abs dry_ )

\-- which he was firmly pinning down on the horrible influences Garen and Quinlan had always been on his life.

Surely, something so outrageous had to be correlated to negative emotions.

By consequence, those were thoughts and emotions he had to be able to rid himself of.

 

* * *

 

It took Anakin about fifteen minutes to find his Master and, he would say in his own defense, most of them he had spent looking in places were Obi-Wan would reasonably be, not places were Anakin would think to go himself. Like the hangar bay.

Obi-Wan, when he finally found his Master, was predictably meditating, on top of a starfighter wing for some reason. His braid was half pressed into his mouth and half dangling from it, his brows furrowed as if he was trying to work out some big problem.

He was definitely trying to work out how to untwist whatever it was that had been done to him.

Anakin couldn't fault him.

He wouldn’t have wanted to be sixteen again either.

He was about to approach him, when Obi-Wan’s eyes opened, his face etching itself out in the kind of glower Anakin would have expected from Master Windu or maybe Madame Nu on a tear, certainly not from his own Master.

“This will not do.” Obi-Wan informed… well, Anakin wasn’t sure of who.

He supposed Obi-Wan had to have been talking to himself, because he certainly hadn’t addressed anyone directly.

After a moment, his Master noticed him, gaze turning thoughtful, even considering, in a way that had Anakin taking a step back before he could catch himself.

“Obi-Wan?” He asked, feeling like he _really_  wasn't going to want to know the answer.

“You are here. Good.” Obi-Wan replied, letting his braid go and pushing himself up on his feet, stepping off the wing of the star fighter with the same grace he’d always had.

He approached Anakin with a walk that was less actual walking and more of a prowl, eyes narrowing just a little as he looked Anakin up and down, in a considering way that makes Anakin’s body twinge as if remembering something painful.

“Since we don’t know for how long I will be in this body, I think it’s better if I get used once more to working with this body limitations and advantages.” Obi-Wan explained, in that pleasant way he always dragged out when he was about to put his padawan ( _former padawan_! a corner of Anakin’s mind screeched vainly) or his troops through the paces.

“Don’t you agree?” Obi-Wan asked, but really, he was not actually asking.

It was the kind of question that was not made for Anakin to disagree with.

He had been right.

He _really_  hadn’t wanted to know the answer.

 

* * *

 

 

Cody found his General in no time flat.

It was not that hard really. He just had to look for the one place on the ship big enough for the man to practice his katas and there he was, along with a sizeable audience of brothers from the 212th and the 501st both.

Cody was pretty sure he could hear Fives catcall something from within the crowd, but he was gonna leave policing that particular asshole. Normally he’d leave it to Rex, but Rex was probably still having a mental breakdown in the shower room, staring into the void as he tried to connect the dots from ‘the General ogled us’ through ‘And I somewhat scared him off’ to ‘My life is going to be okay, there is nothing to worry about’.

It was the last one that keeps tripping him, Cody knew.

As soon as they noticed him, his men opened a way for him through the crowd, so that Cody could get to the first lines. There, he joined Commander Tano in watching Skywalker get trounced in a way that would have made Cody wince, had he been any less professional.

As it was, he grimaced the tiniest bit as the General somersaulted off a starfighter, rebounded against a wall and soared above some astonished brothers’ heads.

The General landed on Skywalker’s back, knocking him down face first on the floor, where Skywalker remained, his now-tiny Master’s lightsaber at his throat and an expression on his face that was somewhere between thoroughly pissed off and too-winded-to-banter, the latter being a state Skywalker, in Cody's experience, was used to.

“We are truly going to have to train more often, Anakin if this is how you fare against more aerialist styles.” The General commented and then looked up, to wink at Commander Tano, who giggled in delight at her own Master's predicament.

Skywalker tried to say something, only to yelp when the training setting of Cody’s General's lightsaber left a red imprint on his throat.

Cody only felt vaguely guilty about that, because he had not been he who'd asked his General to blush at the sight of him and let the blade stray too close.

“Let this be a lesson to you, Anakin.” The General drawled, somersaulting off the other man’s back and landing on a starfighter’s closed cockpit, resolutely not looking at Cody as he bluffed a lesson to avoid admitting what had actually happened. “Never sass someone when they have a lightsaber at your throat.”

“This coming from you?!” Skywalker found the force to howl indignantly as he twisted to look at Cody’s General with an incredulous expression that was … well, it was definitely well deserved.

Kenobi was the worst of the Jedi when it came to doing exactly that.

It was definitely lucky Rex wasn’t there, as Cody’s brother was clearly not yet ready to handle the idea that Cody’s General might actually truly find them attractive. Much less so attractive as to drive him to the point of distraction.

“Ah, but I know what I’m doing Anakin.” The General chided, with that patient tone of his that was both borderline patronizing and thoroughly infuriating to most beings he crossed blades with. “You clearly don’t, at least as far as aerialists are concerned.”

The General smiled.

It was an almost feral thing that made heat churn in Cody’s gut and his breath come a bit short on the inhale.

“Again.” The man ordered, tossing himself airborne again, before his padawan could scrounge himself up and into anything more than a defense pose.

Cody settled in, to enjoy the show.


End file.
